Toy Box
by onelight
Summary: Damon and Bonnie have never gotten along. Bonnie hated her best friend's boyfriend and Damon hated his girl friend's best friend. But something happens and they end up having to depend on one another. AU Dark Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I have another story like this, but this will be different. This story my make some uncomfortable and seem dark at times, but it has a decent ending, you'll just have to wait and see. This is also AU and All Human.**

She was _not_ crazy. Her mother, her evil, vindictive mother was just upset that her relationship with her kids was a better than the ones she ever had with her own and told a whole bunch of lies. She would have never hurt her kids. Never, ever, never in a million trillion years would she ever hurt her precious babies. Her mom was being her usual jealous, hateful self. She was and is going to be a better mother than her's ever was. And she was going to raise her kids the right way, but her mom never gave her the chance. The evil woman called CPS on her and got her kids taken away from her and had her unjustly admitted to a hospital as if she were some type of crazy person. She loves her kids more than anything in the whole wide world, and that's why she would get them both back.

It had been years since than and neither of her babies were babies anymore; and they were both _so big, nearly grown._ She had missed out on all their important moments… but now she would spend the rest of her life with them. When she had been freed she had quickly searched for them and she found them. Both were in a little town called Mystic Falls and both were attending Mystic Falls High School. She was ecstatic to find them both together, it would make things easier. She had began to plan from that moment forward, and watched them from afar as she got everything ready to bring them home with her.

They _would_ be a family. She would bring her babies home.

+Toy Box+

They got her son early in the morning on his way to school, his expensive car had conveniently gotten a flat on his way into school; she and her new husband promptly offered to 'help'. He had wisely refused a ride from them, was actually quite rude about it to – and she was so proud of her son,well, except for the disrespecting his elders part, but he was making it very difficult, and she was ready to have her family together. So her husband Mason peacefully got him to go nighty nighty and they loaded him into their van.

Her beautiful daughter, the product of her one nightstand with that nigger, would be way more of a challenge to handle – her stubborn mouse, as she called her as a baby. Getting her alone was surprisingly easily, however… she had always been somewhat of a loner though, always sort of shy. Always the backup singer, the extra, never the star. She was smart though and gave her husband a bloody nose and a sliced hand but after a while they got her.

Finally they would be a family.

+Toy Box+

Bonnie groaned, her pounding head rolling backwards. She faintly became aware of the achy pain coming from the base of her skull and the pain blooming along the side of her face. Her attention to her pain slowly faded, however, when she noticed she couldn't move her arms at all but could still feel both of them. She noticed they were tightly pressed into her body, held down by something and she was sitting in a chair. Slowly, she opened his eyes blinking away any haze that was there, alert and panicked.

Her eyes first came in contact with a white wall, dented and cracked. She roughly struggled against the restraints which was simply a lot of gray tape wrapped around her torso and arms. She had no idea what was going on, and her mind was still greatly plagued by a gray haze. She remembered _going to school leaving cheer-leading practice…_

"Help me!" The words tore from her lips frantically as the memory of the crazy couple dressed in what seemed to fifties era costumes resurfaced. "If anyone can hear me, help, please." she mumbled loudly, "Help!"

Her cries for help and struggling against her bindings came to a standstill when a rough moan reached her ears. She realized he wasn't alone in the room.

"Who's there?" she asked, turning his head this way and that trying to catch a glimpse. Her heart pounded in her ears. The moan had come from behind him and whoever it was was out of his line of vision.

"Bonnie?"

Her eyes widened, she recognized that voice. She fruitlessly tried to look behind him to make certain she wasn't hearing things.

"Damon?" She asked uncertainly. It couldn't be her best friend's boyfriend.

A door creaked open off to her left and out of her line of vision and she felt himself being turned around by the chair to face a smiling woman with dark hair and small green eyes, she wore fifties styled red and white poka-dot dress. She looked to her side surprised to see Damon who was tied up like her. He had a sneer on his face and it was pointed directly towards the grinning woman.

"Welcome home my children." The man with the woman moved from behind Damon to stand beside the woman.

"I'm not your child."

Bonnie blinked slowly, realizing what the woman had just said."We're not your children" She added.

The woman laughed, bemused. "Oh, but you are." The woman told them simply with a shrug. "My little Charles and Harmony…"

Bonnie could only stare, still having trouble grasping the situation she found herself in. But her body hummed with fear and warning. "My name is Bonnie Bennett and his name is Damon Salvatore. We aren't your children, you're mistaken." She reasoned, hoping the woman would realize her mistake and let them go.

The woman's smile melted away into a look of pure disgust and resentment. "Those are the names they gave you when they took you from me." Her eyes darkened and danced unsteadily. "Do you really not remember me at all, Harmy?"

"I'm no-"

"Look lady," Damon interrupted and Bonnie noticed he was still struggling against his restraints. "We aren't your fucking kids and I suggest you let us go now." He was angry he noted, which was understandable, but when Damon was angry he became a different person. Usually he was all sarcasm and his normal jerk self, but when he was angry, he was quite aggressive.

The woman made a disapproving sound and shook her head turning to look at her silent husband. "You see that? That's exactly what I meant." She hissed, disapprovingly. "He is so disrespectful because they took her away from me. I would have had his horrible behavior under control years ago."

"What are you insane?" Damon hissed. He smirked. "You are, I can tell. Its all in the eyes."

A loud slap rang out in the room and plunged it into silence. Bonnie wide eyed, gaped at what she had just witnessed. Damon had his head still turned from the force of assault caused by the woman's slap, and her eyes were closed. His body shook with what she assumed was rage.

"See what you made momma do…" The woman bent in front of Damon and reached out a hand out for Damon's cheek only to retract her hand a moment later when Damon made an attempt to bite her. The young man then lunged, kicking out his free foot out almost making contact with the woman.

"Animal…" The woman sounded disgusted and she reared back and spat in Damon's face. "What have they done to my precious children?" She looked at her husband, tears in her eyes. "Bring me the training stick, please."

 **Toy Box**

"You have to be a good boy now, Charles."

Damon held his glare in place but flinched away when the woman brought a thick stick, made of thick wood, down on his thighs again. His teeth tore into his bottom lip to keep from screaming. It was becoming too much to take.

The woman hit him again and he couldn't hold in the whimper that escaped his lips. That had obviously satisfied the woman because her lashes ceased.

"Now all you have to do is apologize to momma." The woman explained her eyes softening.

Damon opened his mouth to give the woman a sarcastic reply and maybe even a fuck off, but his girlfriend's judy little friend finally spoke up after silently watching his torture.

"She's mistaken." She decided trying to speak to the man would get them out of this. "We aren't your kids." Damon wanted to yell at her. Couldn't she see that these two nutjobs were in this together. The big piece of shit was probably crazier than the woman.

The woman's gaze hardened again. "How many times will I have to tell you that I _am_ your mother?" she growled. "I will say it no more, Harmy. If I say I am your mother, I am. There will be no arguing about it and no back talk. Do you understand?"

"No, because we aren't your kids!" Little Miss calm and collected yelled, losing her cool.

The woman's gaze hardened even more, so much so that it seemed as if her eyes would crack; but her watch beeping had the look vanishing from her face. "I will be back tomorrow and by then I expect you two to come to terms with the fact that you are back home now. If not, you will be harshly punished until you are convinced."

As soon as they were gone both teens looked at each other.

"We have to get out of here." Bonnie concluded with shaky breath.

Damon rolled his eyes ,struggling more against his restraints. "What, and miss all of the fun to come?" he mumbled dully. He looked around the room for anything sharp to use on the tape but found nothing in his line of vision.

+Toy Box+

The following day, they guessed. There was there was no indication of the passing time in the room, no clock or windows. Just the long awkward silence which they had fallen into once they realized there was no way out of their restraints. The woman came back dressed in a darker dress and makeup, her expression lot more annoyed then it had been yesterday.

"Call me mother." She order roughly. Damon rolled his head lazily around to face her and stared at her.

Her order was met by silence and a blank stare and a troubled stare, neither teen opened their mouths to say a word.

"They obviously hold no respect for their mother, Julia." Mason chimed in from his position propped up on wooden door, a shit eating grin on his face. "You can't let'em get away with it again. The little shits will never learn that way."

"I understand that, Mason. And don't call my children little shits" The woman hissed. "I like to give my children choices and it's obvious they have made theirs today." Her eyes darted between Damon and Bonnie. "Tie them up."

A moment later Damon found himself stuck with a syringe filled with liquid that made his body limp and being man handled roughly, as the tape was torn from him taking a good bit of his hair and skin from his arms with it, leaving them bright red and numb. Before he could really recover from that his hands were being tied with a chain and he was being hoisted up on a hook hanging from the ceiling. It hurt, a lot. The chains dug into his wrists deep and he was forced to stand on his tip toes to lessen the agonizing pain. He gritted his teeth and anger and pain.

They did the same to Bonnie and strung her up across from him. He avoided her frightened gaze to focus on the psychos.

Mason and Julia stood before them looking both teens over smugly as they both struggled on the tips of their toes to lessen their pain. Weird smiles had overcome the adults faces which sent chills up his spine.

"How many lashes, Julia?" Mason asked enthusiasm clear in his voice. Damon felt nauseous when he thought he saw a bulge in the front to the man's brown jeans. The sick man handed her over a black case which they hadn't noticed leaning on the wall before.

"I was thinking about fifteen for disrespecting their mother." The woman voiced taking out a long black whip.

Damon and Bonnie right away began to struggle when they saw it. Any pain in their wrists forgotten and now all they wanted was to get away. His pulses had quickened with fear, and he finally met Bonnie's gaze briefly.

"You better not come near me with that or I'll," Damon threatened pointlessly.

"Wait…" Bonnie's voice noticeably shook. "We… this, uh"

"Shut up!" The woman screamed. "I tried to be nice but you tested my and now you two must be taught a little respect."

"Bring in the mats for them. My children will need them when this over."

+Toy Box+

"You look just like your father." Julia told Bonnie quietly as she wiped a damp rag over deep bloody gashes decorating her back. Bonnie was lied flat on her stomach her eyes tightly closed, her teeth were clamped painful over her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pain. She wanted to do something, attack this woman. Her hands were free now and the big oaf had left, it would be easy right? Wrong. Breathing was painful. Her fingers curled into fists. "You have my green eyes and his shit colored skin unfortunately. You have my black hair too, though you dyed that brown… I don't like this." In surprise her eyes popped open as the woman tugged at a strand of her sweaty hair.

She wondered how long this woman had been watching them… unless the woman wasn't completely crazy. How could she know that she died her hair brown. Bonnie mentally shook her head, her parents are her parents she is sure of that. She wasn't half white, both of her absentee parents were black.

"He was a good fuck with a massive dick. I know he's your father because he was the only darkie I ever slept with." The woman finished her work on Bonnie's back and squeezed the bloody rag out into a white bowl. Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm not going to wrap those today." The woman walked over to Damon who was only a few feet away and had already been cleaned up earlier and bent and gave him a kiss on his sweat matted hair. She then kissed Bonnie on her forehead as well; neither exhausted teen fought her away.

She then left locking the room's door behind her with a loud clatter. As soon as she was out of the room Bonnie watched as Damon pressed his face into the mat biting down plush material to keep from screaming. His body rippled and she knew the type of pain he was in, she felt it to. Her back was on fire.

"A- are you… alright?" Bonnie's voice interrupted silent agony. Damon turned his head slowly wincing and sucking in air, he glared at her. He was on another mat a few feet away; they both were facing each other.

"I- I'm…" He face twisted in pain and he groaned. "I'm great, Fa-Fucking-tastic"

His sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Bonnie, of course. She guessed that had been a stupid question but he didn't have to be a jerk about it.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Bonnie asked. She couldn't help it; it had crossed his mind even though it was completely ridiculous and impossible… right? This crazy lady couldn't be her mother he had a mom, one she hadn't seen in person in years, but a mother none the less.

"Telling the truth about what?" Damon snapped at her though he understood exactly what she was talking back. "It's obvious she's crazy, coocoo for coco puffs, off her meds, batty, one nut short, touched, come on, Bonbon, get real."

The anger in his words surprised her and offended her, she was just asking a question. Instead of arguing, Bonnie decided to let it go, to tired to deal with Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you guys think? I really want to hear.**

A few days later both of their backs had healed enough to move around without white spots appearing in front of their vision and tears sprouting up in their eyes from pain. Julia and Mason had both gone MIA after wrapping gauze around each of their backs, leaving them alone to their own devices in the windowless room.

Hunger gnawed both their stomachs. _What a great mom, she even forgot about feeding us._ _Bonnie_ thought bitterly as she got up from lying on the thin mat. She held onto her bandaged back and was careful to not open any old wounds. She winced as she lightly shuffled across the room and entered the bathroom – which was just a toilet and sink in a small square room. She turned the tap water on and cupped her hands under the cold water drinking a few hands full before turning it off again and joining Damon back in the room.

The boy was sitting cross legged on his mat glaring at the wall across from him, but it was obvious he was mentally trying to find a way out. Red tainted gauze was his only shirt and her's as well; both of their real shirts were in bloody shredded clumps in the corner.

Bonnie took a seat beside him on her own mat. Bonnie's stomach growled loudly which got Damon's attention and his narrowed eyes darted towards her. They hadn't talked much in their time trapped in the room together. She had avoided most of the last three years avoiding having to talk to Damon, their time there up to that point hadn't been any different.

"What's your plan?" She swallowed her pride asked.

"What's yours?" Damon snapped back. Bonnie bit her lip to keep from responding negatively and instead gave the question some serious thought.

Her eyes lowered and she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she thought and attempted to make a plan. She had a few ideas but nothing that was really good enough to work. They could try to fight and over power Julia and Mason but with their backs in the condition they were in he was sure it wouldn't go over well. Another bump in that idea was that Mason was a huge man and could probably easily over power them both.

The metallic steel door slowly creaked open, and drew both teens out of their thoughts. They both watched a little apprehensively as Julia entered the room practically skipping with shopping bags humming a frighteningly familiar melody. Bonnie lightly shook her head trying to remember why the melody was so... familiar. Dread filled her like a toxic fog.

"How are my children feeling today?" She asked brightly closing the heavy door behind her with a loud clang.

Damon and Bonnie glanced at one another wordlessly. The absence of Mason did not going unnoticed by both of them, a silent idea running through them. Julia was a short and petite woman maybe one-hundred and ten pounds total, much like Bonnie, over powering her wouldn't be very difficult for both of them.

"My sweet yet always planning, defiant, and naughty children – I can see the childish ideas running through your heads. It won't work, my dears. Mason is right outside waiting on me." Her smile never wavered but Bonnie and Damon faces crumbled. "Now I asked you a question. How are you feeling today?"

Bonnie wanted to scream this woman was insufferable but any thoughts of yelling out loud were greatly snuffed by the harsh pain still admitting from the wounds on her back.

"Hungry," Damon announced through clenched teeth. "Looks like you forgot to feed us…" She harshly bit out.

The woman laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Going a few days without eating isn't going to kill you." She let her bags drop to the floor. "Besides, I brought you two cloths." She began rummaging through the bag. "I use to dress you two up in matching cloths…" Her eyes softened at a supposed memory. "We had a lot of fun times."

The woman began to ramble and Bonnie began playing with her hands nervously. This woman had obviously lost it, and she really wanted to go home. Her stomach growled loudly causing Julia to look up at her. Her eyes were narrowed which made her shift nervously.

"I guess you two really are hungry, huh?" She asked with a slight pout. Bonnie bit back a sarcastic remark and nodded instead.

The woman sighed heavily. "I guess I should get you guys something than." She left and returned a few minutes later with a box of gold fish crackers and tossed them carelessly on the ground in front of them. Neither of them made any attempts at reaching for the box. "You asked for food and I brought it to you." She frowned when they both ignored her. "Treating your mother so coldly is truly disheartening."

"It would be if you were my mother."

"Oh, but I am. I have evidence and everything." Julia shrugged. Unwillingly they both looked up a little a taken back by that assertion.

"Proof…" Both Bonnie and Damon mumbled.

She nodded, picking at her finger nails. "Would you like to see it?" A complacent grin fell over her lips. They didn't answer and only stared at her. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back."

"Do you really think she has proof?" Bonnie asked as Julia left again. She hoped Damon would say no.

Damon was quiet at first, blue eyes trained on the door. "I guess we're going to find out."

A few minutes later Julia returned carrying a tablet and black photo album, behind her Mason entered the room with a projector. The teens simply watched as they set up the tablet and inserted a memory card into the side.

Bonnie watched as a little black haired boy about three years old appeared on screen in yellow swim trunks. He worked diligently on removing water from a small plastic pool with a small bucket. The little boy was mumbling something inaudible. "You were adorable at that age, Charles." Julia cooed. Damon's eyes were wide and he forgot how to breathe. He recognized himself.

She tried to calm himself and make up an excuse for what he was seeing. _She must have taken that from his parents' house. She_ told herself, though it was unlikely. When a little girl with black hair pulled back into two braided pig tales, dressed in a pink swim suite, appeared on screen and began helping the little boy remove water from the tiny pool, she knew this wasn't any family video he had seen before.

"You do it wrong, Charlie." The little girl words were more understandable.

Bonnie felt more horrified than surprised. She was obviously the little girl. "They took you guys away from me." The woman voice cracked with tears. "They took my twins away."

"Twins?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

The woman shrugged, "my Irish Twins," the woman clarified. She handed Bonnie the black photo album, and she took it with shaky hands. She opened it finding a picture of herself, Damon, and Julia in front of a birthday cake with a number three candle in it. All of them were taking a breath to blow it out. Another pictured showed a brown pouting green eyed baby beside a happy looking black haired baby in a bath tub.

Bonnie handed the album over to Damon, stomach ill, unable to look at it anymore. The young man looked through the book his expression cool and unreadable.

Bonnie returned her attention to the images dancing across the wall. She watched as a mud slinging battle began and listened to the deep chuckles of the man she assumed was behind the camera. She briefly wondered who that was. She watched as Julia appeared on screen, clearly not happy about the dirty state of the two children and began yelling. She watched as the two children backed away from the irate woman and held onto each other, eyes filled with fear. It wasn't until Julia reached out and grabbed the little boy by his tiny arm and shook him did the man behind the camera intervene with a tight, soothing voice as he bargained with the woman and reminded them that they were just children and that he had been egging the fight on. The man sighed tiredly and loudly when the woman simply went on another tirade and sat the camera down before turning it off.

"Do you believe me now?" Julia commented turning off the video as her and Mason packed the things back up.

They didn't answer her. Bonnie was staring at her hands while Damon was steadily flipping through the album.

"Can I keep this?" Damon asked suddenly, innocently. Bonnie tired not to stare at him as she wondered what he was planning. Julia narrowed her eyes at him and Damon merely kept his face impassive.

"You may…" The woman finally said looking at Mason. "Let's go."

 **Toy Box**

They were gone for fifteen minutes when Damon finally quit his pointless flipping through the book. Yeah, this was potentially life changing information but in his mind this wasn't really the time to worry about any of it. Now was the time for escape. Carelessly he began taking the clear photo holders out and began working on removing the metal clip out of the book. After a while when his fingers started to bleed and he had opened at least five out of the fifteen whip marks on his back he looked towards Bonnie. She was watching him, his arms hugging her legs. She looked confused and ready to give up.

"Are you going to help me?" She hissed. "Feeling bad for yourself isn't going to get us out of here."

Bonnie blinked slowly obviously in deep thought. "Do you think…?"

"Who cares?" Damon asked interrupting her. "She isn't my mother, I don't care what in the hell she tells me and proof she gives. A mother would not whip their kids with horse whips. Now come on."

Bonnie moved forward helping Damon remove the metal from the book. Then he got up moving towards the locked door he roughly shoved the metal into the tiny space between the handle and door frame. After a few minutes and a few grunts and a blood soaked bandaged back later he was able to pop the lock.

 **+Toy Box+**

He gave him a look and shushed him motioning for him to go forward into the blackened hallway. The light from the room illuminated the narrow hall dimly, giving it a forbidden and dangerous feel.

"Go." Bonnie hissed.

She hesitated something inside her telling her this wasn't a good idea, it was too easy. She was roughly shoved forward into the hall the area on her back Damon had touched igniting with pain.

"Damon…" He whimpered tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"I would like to get a move on it before they get back, Bonbon. Unless you want to get caught." He mumbled not really sorry about causing her pain at all. "Come on." He told her taking the lead and confidently striding down the hallway.

Bonnie quickly swallowed her apprehension and pain to follow him down the hall. They were only half way down the hallway when it flooded with light, frightening them both. Another steel door towards the end of the hall opened and Julia entered the room looking very displeased.

"I told you they were going to try to get away." Mason looked sadly at but their was amusement dancing in his eyes.

The woman looked at both of them seemingly genuinely hurt by what to her was a betrayal. Her widened watery, disbelief filled eyes quickly vanished and was replaced by a harsh cold slits.

"What are you two doing?" She asked dangerously.

Bonnie had begun to back away, a lump forming in her throat and it wouldn't go away. Damon hadn't backed away, but she noticed his body had gone completely ridged. Neither of them wanted another lashing.

"I said what in the hell do you think you are doing!" The woman screamed making Bonnie freeze.

"N-nothing w-we only… wanted to go outside." Bonnie tried to sound convincing. "I-it w-was stuffy… in the room." Fear had crept up into her and clawed at her gut.

"Lying is a sin Harmony Song Perkins, and I _hate_ liars." She hissed her eyes darting to the oddly silent an frozen Damon. "Are you going to lie like her, Charles?"

About fifty seconds go by; by the time the boy actually spoke. "She isn't lying." He was more convincing but both could she hadn't bought it.

Julia's eyes closed briefly before opening again a cool calmness had replaced the rage. It horrified the teens more than her anger.

"If outside is what you want…" an unkind smile took over her face. "Then let's have them spend a little time outside, Mason."

 **+Toy Box+**

Two large wooden logs sprung up from the ground vertical in an empty meadow in front of a secluded cabin. Bonded to the logs tightly by worn brown rope was Bonnie and Damon. Blood dripped down both of their wrists from earlier attempts at escape, but now all that remained was sweaty, panting kids.

They both sagged forward as their legs buckled underneath them, their head were bowed in hopes to keep the harsh sun from their already sun burnt faces. Neither spoke because of lack of energy and lack of things to say.


End file.
